


Hugh's Perspective

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Public Display of Affection, perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh recounts a number of public displays of affection between Phryne and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugh's Perspective

Hugh Collins kept his head tucked down at the crime scene, jotting notes on the pad of paper in his hand. He had firstly been listening closely to Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, but as soon as Miss Fisher came on the scene, Hugh had been sure to keep himself busy.

In the two years since Miss Fisher had returned from London, she and Jack had begun a romantic relationship - the effects of which were not always as private as one might hope.

Hugh could recall incidences of inappropriate touching he had overseen in those two years. There had been a time when Hugh meant to speak with Jack at Phryne's house only to see the inspector's hand slipping subtly over her bottom in a way both gentle and sexually charged. Even though it slipped away all the same and the interaction seemed only friendly from then, Hugh could only blink and hurry back to the parlour.

Another time, Hugh had accidentally caught sight of Miss Fisher massaging Jack's shoulders from behind the inspector's desk. It might even have all seemed rather innocent if it weren't for the way she moved against him with those movements, or the look on her face as she saw to his sore, aching muscles. Hugh had awkwardly turned back toward the front desk that time, calling up Dot to keep his mind from what he had just seen. While Jack was not one to allow for things to escalate in the work place, Miss Fisher most certainly seemed quite happy to test those boundaries.

Then Hugh thought back to other times, like when Jack's finger was tucked between the buttons of Miss Fisher's blouse in an alley after a rather invigorating chase. Even worse, when Miss Fisher had smirked as she dipped her hand into Jack's trouser pocket to search for a missing item. And most recently, Jack had literally pulled Phryne off the road just as a car had meant to hit her on one of their investigations. Phryne had been pulled to Jack's chest where she stayed for a very long moment - their easy proximity and comfort in that position just a little more eager than was perhaps appropriate for midday, Hugh remembered.

Yes, the two were often altogether too close with one another.

Hugh found it best to give them space whenever possible.

"You can't be seriously thinking that, Jack," Phryne scoffed, turning to the sweet young constable at her lover's side. "Hugh, what do you make of all of this?"

"I ... I'm not sure, Miss. Not enough evidence yet."

"Not enough evidence?!" Phryne asked with exasperation, flinging her hands up into the air. "Not enough evidence to see that a small child could not possibly have MURDERED this woman? Have you all gone mad?"

"Phryne," Jack said aside to her, although Hugh could hear the inspector's hushed words. "I know you've got a soft spot for these troubled kids, but you can't do this. Not here."

When Jack became even quieter, Hugh couldn't help but glance over only to see another tender touch from the couple - Jack's hand at Phryne's back, his thumb stroking her just between her shoulders.

"Phryne ... please. Leave the questioning for today with me, Love."

She relaxed with the touch, still upset but temporarily soothed.

Hugh looked back to his pad of paper, and smiled. He realized that perhaps the inappropriate touches had their place after all.


End file.
